Parasite X: Death and Evolution
by Katelyn Azura ParasiteX
Summary: Katelyn's starting to go into other dimentions, and what starts as a way to change someone's fate becomes something more amazing as well as deadly...Oc/L one sided at moment


ParasiteX: Death and Evolution

i own nothing except my Oc Katelyn Azura at the moment

I had nowhere to go in this world...i had no home...no family...no friends...no money...not even a licence...i felt so alone in this place both familiar & foreign at

the same time...judging from the writing im either in Japan or China...i never could tell the difference...somehow i felt like singing my feelings out like normal

when i was sad...i started to sing Three Days Grace's Never Too Late...near the edge of a bridge. i felt like jumping off of the bridge, but what would that

do? no one would literally miss me, since i didn't exist here if i knew where here was anyway...as my singing ended with the song, i felt all alone still, even

the singing didn't help with my mood at that moment as i somehow collapsed right there & then...

when i woke up, i was in a room, somehow it was vaguely familiar somehow...but somehow i'd gotten a fever from the night before & it didn't hit me until

someone walked into the room & I, with hardly any strength inside of me, pretended to fall asleep in order to figure things out for the time being, but

somehow, i could hear things i cant normally hear like a second person was in the room besides the one that just walked in & i could hear them talking

about me...well sorta anyway but...

"so, what are you going to do..."

"about what..."

"well the girl doesn't have a ...or ... so

"look, she was lying on the sidewalk with a fever, what was i supposed to do...!"

i could hear the conversation but i couldn't hear their names or some parts of the conversation that's when it hit me like my worst nightmare on the planet...i

was in Light Yagami's room and at that moment i wished i jumped off the bridge earlier, because i hated Light.

i had nothing against the guy personally, but i knew from watching Death Note, that Light was also a serial killer called Kira & it was Kira i was completely

against him...because of the fact that he killed L...& because i saw what happened with people who tried to create a utopia & it always ended badly as i was

thinking this, i heard Ryuk mention to Light "by the way, the girl's already awake, she's just faking it or something..."i cursed under my breath or mind

anyway 'shit' as i started to reopen my eyes again but i avoided Light's gaze because i didn't like him one bit with a pure passion of it as i heard

one question from him "So, you got a name?"

at that i snapped and just went by my anime self's name "Katelyn Azura, & don't bother writing my name in the notebook i heard Ryuk's comment about me

not having a name or lifespan so i know i'm immune to that fucked up notebook..." my words were laced with venom on every part of my sentence showing

clearly& with that Ryuk was laughing amazed at me & saying "wow, the only girl who hates you...& so sharp, that its scary..." with that i remarked at Ryuk

"At least i don't do stupid things without an apple to bribe me..."& i continued or tried to but i passed out, saying one thing "I know who you are...Kira...'

with that i think that, Light's face was whiter than a sheet before i lost consciousness i just hoped i was still alive when i woke up is all...i felt like i was in

Alan Wake the video game...wait, did i...that's it! my game! it turned out i was only out for a few mins as i looked though my backpack for...where is

it...bingo! my -well my brother's Ds &...YES! it was in there! right, well, i was looking to see if i still had my Ds game, Dragon Quest 9 its a good game, right?

anyway, the point is it DIDN'T come out until 2010, 3 years later, so well i wasn't sure, but at that moment it felt like my sight had gotten 10x better that & i

saw Light was still in the room with a confused look on his face though i wasn't sure what he was confused about the part i was immune to his looks, or the

part with me knowing about the notebook as he was looking at me i heard a voice inside my own head like i was going insane or something but i wasn't

sure which but the voice was the thing that was scaring me & NOT that i was face to face with Kira but i could hear this voice a bit more clearly somehow

'who...exactly...are...you' & with that it felt like i was disappearing but...a moment later i found myself...in a place that didn't look like where i was before but

i was alone...for a moment anyway the area was also familiar as an eternal sunset glowed over the horizon the shades of red & orange blended flawlessly

together & i was in the shadow of a large tree...wait, what! as i sighed again, after muttering under my breath "1st Kira, now hellgirl?, can't i get a decent

break or something or did i do something wrong in a past life? or worse...did Kira contact hell-girl or-"my thoughts were interrupted by someone behind me

asking me something "Who are you?" and with that...i fainted with too much going on around me, as well as the pressure i was having as one thing

escaped my mouth, a single letter, but one that meant alot to me in a way

"L..."

As i re-woke back up a second time, i was still dizzy from going back & forth from one area to another without moving as i somehow ended up back in Light's

room...again. As i was regaining consciousness, i felt like the fever i had was gone & i could focus a bit more clearly than earlier which was good for me

anyway as i started to reopen my eyes but with a more determined look in them this time around as i decided to yell at Light, who was asleep on the chair

next to his desk, 1st of all but a question rose in my mind to stop me

'why did Ki- ,er, Light save me?, he could have left me for dead...'

as i was thinking this, i heard my stomach growl a bit realizing i hadn't eaten in a while as i started to walk over to the door but i had no idea if Light's parents or sister knew about me yet, so against my hunger i had to wait for Light to wake up or something, even though i was annoyed with waiting after all, waiting was hardly one of my strong points. as i was getting bored i somehow was watching the you-tube footage for Alan Wake on the small television

near Light's desk and also at that moment when i was starting to watch it, Light chose to wake up at that moment as the thing started to play...i somehow

was able to see something i shouldn't have seen flashing inside my head and it was talking to me somehow

'you don't even recognize me do you, Azura? after all, you're the one who set me free from that prison of a game. you know the one. spontaneous

combustion, mitochondria, self evolving, parasite...the last part ring any bells NOW!"

as i was struggling with the unknown voices inside my head, i felt in pain, as if my mind was going to collapse on itself, then a small phase caught my

attention, but it was like it wasn't the same one i heard i couldn't make out what it even meant but i just wanted L...i just wanted to see him because my

nerves were going to go berserk or something,i was just afraid of losing my mind. i thought of the 1st person i could think of that came to my mind & stuck

to it madly, like it was a lifeline for me and the last ounce of humanity i had left inside of me & i clinged onto it like mad & without knowing i somehow was

seeing Ai again in the same room as Light was which made me stare at her and it caused Light to follow my line of sight to Ai and with that he screamed

same way he did when he 1st saw Ryuk, which followed with me remarking "you know, that's not nice to scream at a girl like that, ya know..."

well how was it if anyone wants more let me know i'll try and improve a bit soon

dont forget to review!


End file.
